


hello, angel

by 506b



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/506b/pseuds/506b
Summary: Junmyeon is ridiculously in love with Zitao. In love with the bow in his lips and the curve of his nose and the creases by his eyes. He’s in love with the way he laughs and the way he talks with his hands. It’s stupid, to be so in love with just another person.





	hello, angel

They met in the Spring. Junmyeon had gone to a party that Luhan was hosting, which he never did because Luhan was fucking insane. But this night, he was bored and had nothing to do, so he thought, might as well check it out.

As soon as he walks in, he notices two people making out next to the front door. He makes a face of disgust, and manages to find his way to the alcohol. There’s a crowd of people surrounding the table but he snatches a beer and shuffles away to find an absolute fucking angel sitting awkwardly on Luhan’s stairs.

He doesn’t get to look at the angel for that long, because Luhan grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into a bathroom. “Dude, people are gonna think we’re fucking,” Junmyeon says with a scoff.

Luhan chooses to ignore how rude he sounds. “Kim Junmyeon, you are getting laid tonight. That’s been my only goal for this party since you told me you were coming. When’s the last time you had sex?”

“You’re a pervert.”

He leaves the bathroom, but the angel is already gone. Junmyeon finds himself frowning slightly.

Junmyeon becomes a regular to all of Luhan’s parties, hoping to one day find the angel he had seen on the stairs. The boy with the soft lips and sharp eyes.

“Hey, again, Junmyeonie!” Luhan greets him. The party had only started about five minutes ago, but he had an almost empty beer in his hand. “I have a friend I want you to meet. He’s in the back right now, I’ll get him!”

Luhan disappears, leaving Junmyeon in the middle of his kitchen with a bunch of strangers. He hasn’t really had the chance to meet many people.

“Hey, I’m Huang Zitao,” Luhan’s friend says.

All Junmyeon can say is, “Angel.”

 

They went on a few dates before Junmyeon mustered up the courage to ask him to be his boyfriend. Zitao, of course, accepted the offer happily.

He asked him out after watching the fireworks together in July. The fireworks were over and they were just about to part ways, when Junmyeon suddenly grabbed his hand and asked, “will you be the fire to my fireworks?”

Zitao had said, “I get the idea but that doesn’t really make sense.”

“Is that a yes?”

Zitao nods. Junmyeon pulls him into a hug, but doesn’t kiss him. Junmyeon is fucking slow, Zitao realizes. But it’s nice. It’s great.

 

Zitao asked Junmyeon to marry him in March, four years and seven-ish months after they began dating. They’re sitting in their living room, Junmyeon with his head rested against Zitao’s chest, reading something his friend recommended. That’s the upside of being shorter than your boyfriend, Junmyeon figures. He pretty much always has Zitao’s fingers and threading through his hair and Zitao always holding him in some way or another. Zitao bends down to kiss his forehead.

“Let’s get married, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon drops his book, losing the page he was on. “Wh-What?” he stammers, though he knows exactly what Zitao said and he has a smile on his face.

“You and me. Getting married.”

“Yeah. Let’s get married.”

 

Even now, after two years of being married, Junmyeon looks at Zitao like he’s the most beautiful angel. His fingers ghost over Zitao’s soft skin, causing his husband to stir in his sleep. Junmyeon is so fucking in love.

 

An hour later, Junmyeon sits on the couch in one of Zitao’s hoodies when Zitao enters the room.

“Good morning, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me @04kjm on twt
> 
> edit: hi :) its been a long time since i reread this and i figure it's gonna stay at the view count it has for a while but if u do happen to stumble upon it i encourage u to give my other works a chance cos this one is um.. not great! but ya that's all i have to say <3


End file.
